


(you will be) my girl

by sugarlessgum



Series: Spooky n Cozy (Halloween 2020) [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarlessgum/pseuds/sugarlessgum
Summary: One day in October, Serenity drags her to a nearby park. “I try to come out here at least once every fall to collect leaves,” she explains as they wind their way through the trees.
Relationships: Kawai Shizuka | Serenity Wheeler/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner
Series: Spooky n Cozy (Halloween 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945996
Kudos: 3





	(you will be) my girl

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ragon Dickard's [Spooky n' Cozy Inktober challenge](https://www.instagram.com/p/B2nJVJnDF-Z/) on Instagram
> 
> Day 2: Leaves

The first thing Tea does when she gets to New York is call Serenity. She lives about twenty minutes away from Tea’s campus, and it quickly becomes routine for them to catch a train on weekends and explore the city together. They talk about everything from their friends back in Domino City to Tea’s dance classes and Serenity’s impending high school graduation. It’s comforting, having at least one familiar face in a strange new city.

One day in October, Serenity drags her to a nearby park. “I try to come out here at least once every fall to collect leaves,” she explains as they wind their way through the trees.

Tea can see why. The whole park is lit up with vibrant, warm colors. Serenity’s face is just as bright.

She already has a handful of leaves, sealed carefully between the pages of a notebook for safekeeping. Serenity looks up at her and smiles. The afternoon sunlight frames her face like a halo. Tea can see a stray leaf sticking to her honey brown hair. Tea feels the air punch out of her lungs and carry away in the breeze. The only thought she can muster is, _Oh._

If Serenity notices, she doesn’t say anything. Tea can’t tell if the blush in her cheeks is from the cold weather or if she’s had the same revelation Tea did. She decides the cause doesn’t really matter when Serenity loops a free hand through Tea’s and leads her further through the park


End file.
